Baiser chimique
by ShinaIshihara
Summary: [NU'EST] Pour payer les études de photographie qu'il veut faire, Ren a trouvé une unique solution : être serveur dans un bar - sauf que cela ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme prévu. Mais au fond de ses abysses, il trouvera sa personne spéciale.


Chaque soir c'était la même chose. Je terminais les cours et je me dépêchais de partir, montant dans le premier bus qui m'emmènerait _là-bas. _Là-bas où je devais satisfaire de nombreuses personnes, là-bas où je devais me préparer, me faire beau, le plus séduisant possible, pour aguicher tous ces hommes. Je n'avais jamais crû, en acceptant de travailler dans ce bar, que cela se terminerait ainsi. J'en étais à me mettre en avant, à me faire attirant, pour me faire choisir par une personne dont je devais avoir le plaisir de satisfaire. La promesse d'un simple poste de serveur s'était malheureusement rapidement transformée en un véritable marché sur lequel je vendais mon corps, toutes les nuits depuis plus de trois mois à présent.

Financer mes études car mes parents n'avaient pas les moyens de le faire était la raison pour laquelle j'avais postulé à divers endroits. Pourquoi ne pas chercher autre part vous me demandez ? Je l'avais déjà fait, mais j'avais parfaitement compris que cela n'était pas une bonne idée. Parfois, mon bras me faisait encore mal, réveillant les douleurs de cette nuit-là où j'en avais eu assez de tout cela. J'avais honte de moi, honte de qui j'étais devenu, et la seule fierté que je possédais était de me dire que personne n'était au courant de mes activités.

J'arrivais dans le bar, le patron me salua un grand sourire gravé sur les lèvres et me demanda de me dépêcher de me préparer. Je hochai simplement le visage, le baissant immédiatement ensuite pour partir me réfugier dans les toilettes. Mes mains tremblaient doucement et mon cœur tapait la chamade dans ma poitrine il me faisait atrocement mal. En me regardant dans le miroir, je ne sus quoi dire de moi. Je n'étais qu'un pauvre petit étudiant condamné à offrir une nuit de bonheur à des clients grossiers et sans la moindre pitié.

« Ren, me surprit le patron en arrivant dans les toilettes à son tour, ce soir je veux que tu sois désirable, on a un client très important je compte sur toi. » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'en aller.

J'avais envie de pleurer, de partir en courant et de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans un tel lieu. M'enfuir et ne rien regretter, tout quitter et vivre ailleurs, dans un autre continent, sur une autre planète. Je me sentais brisé, souillé, terriblement sali à cause de tout ce que j'avais enduré et de tout ce que je pensais devoir encore endurer. Mais je ne pouvais pas, j'avais le devoir de continuer, de satisfaire ce patron pour qu'il puisse me donner mon argent si ce client important était heureux de mes services. Mon corps me répugnait.

Mes cheveux blonds mi-longs lâchés, une légère frange barrant mon front, les yeux noisette entourés d'un trait de crayon noir, d'un fard à paupière de couleur pêche ainsi qu'un peu d'eyeliner, les lèvres roses aisément attirante grâce à du gloss transparent et brillant, un T-shirt blanc déchiré dans le dos, découvrant la peau laiteuse de ce dernier, un jean noir moulant, un plateau dans les bras, me voilà avançant, un sourire forcé plaqué au visage, vers un homme dont la carrure n'équivalait pas du tout la mienne. Je lui demandai poliment sa commande, passant ma langue sur mes lèvres, me penchant légèrement vers lui afin qu'il puisse respirer mon odeur, puis nous nous sourîmes et je repartis vers le comptoir.

Il m'effrayait, mais je savais d'ors et déjà avec qui ma soirée se terminerait.

Faire semblant. Voilà à quoi se résumait ma vie. Faire semblant d'aimer plaire aussi vulgairement aux autres, faire semblant d'être une personne souriante malgré tout ce que je subissais, faire semblant de vivre. Je me dégoûtais un peu plus à chaque fois que l'on touchait mon corps pour le blesser encore un peu plus. Mon mental ne suivait plus et j'avais peur d'y retourner, à ce bar, tous les soirs, après les cours.

Mais il fallait que je fasse de mon mieux, car les études de photographie que j'envisageais de faire grâce à cet argent n'étaient vraiment pas gratuites. J'étais obligé de continuer, et même si je ne le voulais plus, je ne parviendrais pas à me défaire de l'emprise du patron pour retrouver ma liberté. Cette histoire m'avait tout pris, tout volé. Et les clients fantasmaient tous sur moi, rêvant de m'obtenir et que je leur appartienne le temps de quelques heures. Répugnant.

Je repris mon plateau, la boisson de l'homme d'affaires posée dessus et d'une démarche féline, je retournai auprès de lui. Je voulus repartir, mais son étreinte se referma sur mon poignet et je sus que cette nuit-là, j'étais à lui.

Il me tira de force sur ses jambes, ses bras encadrant mes hanches et sa bouche s'attaquant déjà impatiemment à mon cou déjà trop marqué. Le maquillage avait beau être passé en masse, il n'avait jamais fait de miracle. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, j'avais horreur de cette main qui glissait le long de mon dos, pourtant, mécaniquement, je me retournai et m'assis face à lui, laissant mes jambes s'entourer autour de sa taille. Son regard rempli de désir me pétrifia sur place. Il me voulait, à lui, rien que pour lui et sous sa ceinture, son pantalon commençait à se faire serrer.

En fermant les yeux, je vins lâcher un gémissement à son oreille. Il avait gagné ils gagnaient tous, toujours, me prenant dans leur filet aux mailles trop fines pour que je puisse m'en échapper...

Mon réveil sonna quelques heures plus tard, me tirant d'un sommeil mouvementé. Je frottai un moment mes yeux avant de me lever et de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je me déshabillai et filai sous l'eau, frottant avec force tout mon corps. Ma peau rougissait à vue d'œil, mais ce qu'elle avait subi, toutes les marques qu'elle portait, n'était en rien comparable avec ce sentiment dégoût qui émanait de ma personne. J'étais sale, trop sale, et il fallait que je me nettoie, donnant toute mon énergie dans mes gestes.

Ma peine s'évada en de grosses larmes, se mélangeant aisément à l'eau qui coulait sur moi. Je me laissai glisser contre la paroi froide, ramenant mes jambes tremblantes contre mon torse, les encerclant de mes bras. Mes sanglots me secouaient régulièrement et je n'avais aucun moyen de les calmer. Je savais parfaitement que je ne pourrais jamais retirer tous ces affreux souvenirs de mon esprit, mais ce qui m'effrayait davantage était de ne pas savoir quand est-ce que tout cela prendrait fin. J'espérais quelque chose… une aide… Que quelqu'un vienne me porter secours, mais ma honte reprenait constamment le dessus et j'étais incapable de parler de cela à qui que ce soit.

Je n'en pouvais plus de subir tout ça. Je conservais tous mes maux dans mon cœur, mais mon cœur n'arrivait plus à suivre. Il se fissurait de plus en plus chaque jour qui passait et petit à petit je me doutais que mon esprit ne tarderait pas à s'égarer avec. Je n'en souhaitais plus de cette vie là, je me sentais comme une coquille vide, dont les sentiments mêmes étaient dictés par son entourage. On me disait de sourire, de plaire, de pleurer, de hurler, d'aimer, de détester ? Je le faisais, inconsciemment même je l'avais fait. Ma naïveté m'avait joué un mauvais tour et je ne m'en rendais compte que des mois plus tard.

L'eau continuait de s'écouler, tombant en trombe sur moi, martelant le sol pour s'évacuer, emportant mes larmes et quelques bribes des saletés imprégnées à tout jamais en moi. Elle n'aurait jamais tout, jusque des morceaux, des fragments qui s'en allaient, mais le reste demeurait bien fixé sur ma peau si blanche. Bien plus d'une fois j'avais eu envie de laisser partir mon cœur avec, cependant, j'avais cet espoir, ce mince filet d'espoir, caché au fond de moi qui me disait de survivre encore un peu et j'espérais avoir sincèrement raison d'y croire un peu.

Lentement, mes jambes se déplièrent, mes mains s'agrippèrent aux parois de la douche et je me redressais, flageolant. Je coupai l'eau, me frictionnai – avec tout autant d'ardeur que quelques minutes plus tôt – pour me sécher et j'enfilai rapidement mon costume, attachant mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et laissant ma frange couvrir une partie de mon visage. J'aimais cette frange, derrière j'y trouvais un sentiment de paix, de tranquillité, j'avais comme l'impression d'être en sécurité, car je n'étais pas exposé au regard des autres. Mis-à-part que cela était indubitablement faux.

Je saluai mes parents, attrapai rapidement de quoi déjeuner ce midi, j'enfilai mes chaussures et je partis, souhaitant de passer une bonne journée à mes parents, un sourire contrefait plaqué sur les lèvres. J'avais appris tout cela au cours des jours, à ne plus être moi, à n'être plus qu'une loque se traînant lasse de tout et de tous. Il n'y avait plus rien en moi qu'une carapace inhabitée, vivant au grès des envies et des besoins des autres. Je le savais, j'en avais parfaitement conscience, mais je ne parvenais pas à changer.

« Salut Ren ! »

Je me retournai, surpris de reconnaître la voix qui venait de me saluer. C'était JR, toi ce garçon populaire que toutes les filles rêvaient. Tu n'étais qu'un dragueur invétéré que tout le monde aimait. Tu étais celui que l'on acclamait à chacun de ses exploits même aurais-tu pu mettre tes chaussettes devant toute l'école sans te tromper qu'on t'aurait vénéré. Et toi, toi tu venais dire bonjour à un garçon aussi pitoyable que moi. Cela ne te ressemblait pas JR. Que me voulais-tu ?

« Bonjour… JR… rougissais-je en baissant le visage.

— Tu sais, je voulais te parler d'un truc à propos de la dernière fois en cours de chimie… Je voulais…

— Hé JR ! l'interpela l'un des amis de sa bande en se rapprochant de nous, tu parles avec le travelo maintenant ? s'exclama-t-il en riant en me voyant, dépêche-toi, y a des filles là-bas, tu vas aimer !

— J'arrive Tae Hyun, soupiras-tu.

— On t'attend. »

Ledit Tae Hyun repartit, je t'entendis soupirer. Agacement ? Soulagement ? JR, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Tes amis m'avaient poussé et j'avais cassé un microscope, hier soir j'avais fait de mon mieux pour gagner suffisamment d'argent et rembourser le matériel. Je me sentais mal à l'aise et mon regard ne pouvait se décrocher du sol.

« Je peux payer pour toi, le microscope. J'ai vu ce que mes amis t'ont fait, c'est pas ta faute, m'appris-tu, je sais que tu bosses à côté pour tes études donc, euh… Je peux payer.

— Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? murmurai-je au bord des larmes en repensant à ma soirée, j'ai pas besoin de toi, l'argent je l'ai gagné hier ! »

Les mains sur le visage, je courus le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la salle de classe, m'asseyant tout au fond et m'affalant sur ma table. Je reniflai doucement, mon cœur ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment à ce rythme là. Je ne voulais pas entendre parler de ce travail pour mes études, jamais. Ce n'était pas moi qui vendais mon corps pour gagner de l'argent, non, ça ne pouvait pas être moi. Pas moi, pas cette personne qui rougissait à la moindre remarque ou contact physique, pas cette personne fragile et naïve, pas cette personne au regard tendre et qui n'attendait qu'une seule autre personne pour vivre une vie agréable... Cela ne pouvait définitivement pas être moi… et pourtant.

Au travers de mes yeux embués, je te vis marcher dans ma direction. Arrêteras-tu de t'entêter de la sorte ? JR, nous ne sommes pas destinés à être ensemble, à être amis, à être…

« Je… Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te vexer, me dis-tu en passant une main dans tes cheveux noirs et soyeux, ça va aller Ren ? »

Un lourd silence s'immisça entre nous. Tu te penchas pour me regarder dans les yeux et je sentis mes joues se colorer doucement. Je hochai le visage. De toute façon, que pourrais-tu y faire JR ?

« Si mes amis t'embêtent encore, repris-tu, je veux que tu saches que je prendrais ta défense. »

Ta main caressa ma joue et tu partis t'asseoir à ta place, plusieurs rangs devant moi. Cela serait mentir si je vous disais n'avoir rien ressenti à cet instant. JR, toi aussi avais-tu perçu cette onde en entrant en contact pour la première fois en deux ans avec moi ? Je te regardai avec tes amis et le sourire que tu leur adressas en riant à l'une de leur blague me rendit jaloux. JR, je suis désolé d'avoir réellement voulu à ce moment là que tu deviennes cette personne spéciale, ma personne spéciale.

Et incessamment, le temps s'égrenait, filant entre mes doigts. Ressemblais-je à un zombie n'ayant plus aucune conscience sur le monde qui l'entourait ? En étais-je à un stade où plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre ? Je vivais dans la honte et dans la douleur. Mon corps ne supportait plus d'être offensé un peu plus chaque soir et mon esprit ne souhaitait plus rien savoir, même lui commençait à m'abandonner. Dans ma tête de nombreuses images défilaient, et bien que j'eus tenté plusieurs fois d'en trouver des heureuses, je n'en retrouvais aucune. Rien.

Et dans mon cœur, dans mon cœur meurtri, quelque chose battait encore, faiblement. C'était de ta faute JR. Ce contact m'a perturbé la fois dernière, pourquoi m'as-tu touché ? Pourquoi as-tu touché un être aussi abject que moi ? J'espérais qu'il se soit bien frotté les mains, toucher ma peau souillée revenait à être contaminé d'une véritable vermine. Mais JR, est-ce que toi aussi tu as ce petit quelque chose qui fait agréablement remuer ton cœur ? JR, je ne le méritais pas, je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir une personne à son instar à mes côtés. Et puis JR aimait les filles, les jolies filles. Et moi, je n'étais ni joli, ni une fille.

Mais moi, dans mes ténèbres, je me raccrochais cela. A cet espoir. A ce « peut-être ». Et je me trouvais ridicule.

Une nouvelle fin de journée se profilait à l'horizon. J'attrapai mon sac et alors que je sortis dans le couloir, je tombai nez-à-nez avec cet homme. Cet homme dont j'avais du occuper la soirée au bar, ce client important d'après mon patron. Je rougis violemment et voulus partir, mais sa main harponna mon bras, me tirant dans la salle de classe et m'allongeant violemment sur un bureau. Je gémis sous la douleur et lorsque sa main vint se glisser sous ma veste, je lâchai un petit couinement plaintif qui le fit rire.

« S'il vous plaît… le suppliai-je, arr-arrêtez !

— Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais ? T'as pas aimé la dernière fois ? me susurra-t-il à l'oreille, tu te souviens comment t'as crié ? Je veux encore t'entendre ma belle, gratuitement. »

J'ouvris de grands yeux effrayés. J'avais crié, parce qu'il m'avait fait mal et dans ma tête, l'information n'en fit pas deux fois le tour.

« A l'aide ! hurlai-je en me débattant comme je le pouvais, au sec… »

L'une de ses mains d'ours vint se plaquer sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de crier. J'ignorais comment il m'avait trouvé, ou si cela n'était qu'une vulgaire et malheureuse coïncidence, mais je ne pouvais pas accueillir de nouveau cette personne en moi.

Je me débattis comme un beau diable durant de longues minutes, laissant de grosses larmes couler le long de mes joues, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence qu'il était bien plus fort que moi et que je n'avais pas la moindre chance de m'en sortir seul contre lui.

Il me touchait, un sourire excité peint sur son visage âgé, il me caressait, descendant de plus en plus bas sur mon corps. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de calmer mon cœur qui tambourinait aux portes de ma poitrine, tentant de songer que tout cela ne serait qu'un mauvais moment (de plus) à passer. Sauf qu'en entendant sa ceinture se défaire, ma panique revint au triple galop et je me remis à remuer sur le bureau. Je parvins à le mordre.

« Au secours ! » m'égosillai-je entre mes sanglots.

Je bougeai et tombai à plat ventre au sol. Un râle s'échappa de ma gorge, mais à ce moment, je n'avais plus qu'une seule information dans ma tête : m'enfuir. Je rampai par terre, mais deux bras me tirèrent en arrière et me jetèrent contre un mur. Ma tête s'y cogna et ce dont je me souviens c'est d'entendre ta voix résonner jusqu'à moi…

« Ren… Ren ? »

Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières avant de te voir. Tu me souris.

« JR… prononçai-je en un murmure.

— Tout va bien, me rassuras-tu, t'es chez moi là, on a fait partir celui qui t'as agressé. »

Je me sentis rougir, puis je me redressai dans le lit. Tu t'approchas et vins t'asseoir au bord, juste à côté de moi.

« Ren… repris-tu, je veux que t'arrêtes. Je veux que t'arrêtes ce que tu fais pour payer tes études, t'as pas à faire ça ! »

Tu me grondes, n'est-ce pas ? Comment sais-tu tout cela ? Ah. Il a du le faire comprendre, que je me suis occupé de lui. JR, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai honte.

« Tu entends Ren ? T'as pas à… t'as pas à vendre ton corps à des vieux vicieux pour avoir de l'argent !

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi JR ? soufflai-je en retenant de nouveaux pleurs, ça devait pas se passer comme ça… reniflai-je, c'est pas ma faute… Je… J'ai besoin de cet argent JR, j'en ai tellement besoin… »

Ma voix se perdait au fur et à mesure que je parlais.

Quand tes bras me prirent tout contre toi, mon cœur explosa. Je me permis de me blottir un peu plus, enfouissant mon visage dans ton cou. Je sentis ta main passer dans mes cheveux pour les détacher avant de venir me relever la tête en soulevant mon menton. Ton pouce essuya mes larmes dès l'instant où tes lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, il n'y eut plus rien dans ma tête.

« Je… Je suis désolé, t'excusas-tu en me donnant le privilège de lire pour la première fois du trouble dans tes yeux sombres et profonds, Ren, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »

Tu te relevas et fis quelques pas dans la chambre. JR…

A mon tour je me redressai, attrapant ta main de la mienne. Je n'avais pas réfléchi avant de le faire. Tes lèvres me rendaient fou, ton contact m'hypnotisait.

« Je t'en prie JR, ne… ne m'abandonne pas… »

Et te voilà en train de m'embrasser, encore, plus longuement, déposant tes mains sur mes joues devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate. JR, tu sais, tu es ma personne spéciale.

« Ren… me murmuras-tu à l'oreille après nous avoir allongés sur ton lit, je veux que t'arrêtes ce que tu fais, tu promets ?

— JR…

— Je veux que tu sois qu'à moi. Ton corps n'est pas à vendre comme ça, Ren pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! t'énervas-tu un peu.

— Je…

— Je sais que t'es pas comme ça, t'as aucun plaisir à faire ça. Quand quelqu'un te touche, tu recules et rougis. Tu peux pas continuer à faire ça, me fis-tu comprendre en déposant un léger baiser sur ma joue, je t'aiderais, je suis là maintenant… Tu veux bien ? »

Tout ce que tu me dis, je mis un long moment avant de tout reconstituer. N'être qu'à toi et cesser de vendre mon corps, cesser de me prostituer dans ce bar aux odeurs infâmes et abominables, aux personnes répugnantes et sales, rester avec toi, rien qu'avec toi et n'appartenir qu'à toi.

Tu bougeas à côté de moi, poussa les draps, me découvrant au passage, et tu vins t'asseoir sur moi, plongeant ton regard dans le mien, glissant ta main dans mes cheveux. Tu es tellement magnifique… Je n'osais rien faire, rien répondre. Je me sentais à la fois terriblement bien, comme libéré d'un poids trop lourd à porter sur mes épaules, et en même temps tellement inquiet. JR, tu es la seule personne qui m'a embrassé.

« Ren, m'appelas-tu encore, toutes ces filles que j'ai pu draguer… Je voulais juste m'assurer que j'en aimais aucune. J'ai jamais pris de plaisir avec elles, tu comprends ? Depuis que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, elles ont juste été là pour me prouver que mes sentiments existaient vraiment. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'aimer Ren ? » me demandas-tu.

Et moi JR, est-ce que j'ai le droit d'aimer une personne aussi formidable que toi ? Est-ce qu'un pauvre garçon comme moi, n'ayant trouvé que le moyen de servir d'objet sexuel à d'autres hommes pour payer mes études, a le droit de t'aimer toi ? N'auras-tu pas honte de moi ? Doucement, des larmes s'évadèrent de mes yeux, roulant sur mes joues.

« Pardon JR, je… je suis qu'un imbécile pas vrai ? C'est… Je… Je me reconnais pas, j'ai vraiment honte de ce que j'ai fait, et mal… craquai-je devant toi.

— Chuuut, me dis-tu en me redressant pour me serrer dans tes bras, ça va aller Ren.

— Tu… Tu dois pas me toucher, je suis sale, et moche, et… »

Tu scellas tes lèvres sur les miennes.

« Tais-toi, c'est du passé, c'est fini. On va recommencer à zéro, ensemble, d'accord ? Ren, je… rougis-tu légèrement, je t'aime.

— M-moi aussi, JR… »

Et pour te le prouver, je vins timidement chercher tes lèvres. Tu me souris, cependant je ne parvins pas à te le rendre, ce magnifique sourire, à travers mes larmes. JR… JR, j'ai terriblement besoin de toi pour que mon corps aille mieux.

Mes iris larmoyants durent parler à ma place car tu m'allongeas de nouveau, nous ôtant nos T-shirts respectifs. Tes mains se déposèrent sur mon torse pour le parcourir de caresses hésitantes. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de me faire du mal JR, toi tu ne peux pas m'en faire. Je me laissai faire tandis que tes douces lèvres vinrent offrir des baisers papillon sur mon ventre. Je me sentis frissonner et je dus me contenir pour ne pas gémir à chacun de tes gestes délicats.

Je fermai les yeux lorsque tu nous déshabillas complètement. Ce dont j'avais le plus honte n'était pas de me retrouver nu en face de JR, ma honte était de porter toutes ces marques affreuses sur ma peau, toutes ces cicatrices sur mes cuisses qui ne partiraient jamais toute cette peine tapie dans mon cœur. J'aurais tellement préféré rougir d'être nu avec JR plutôt que de rougir à cause de ces horreurs sur mon corps.

Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux pour m'aider JR, je ressens ta volonté de me venir en aide et c'est sans aucun doute pour cette raison que j'ai envie de t'aimer encore plus. Toi aussi apposes tes marques sur moi, mais je t'en supplie, couvre toutes celles des autres et ne les retire jamais, les tiennes.

Ton visage était enfoui dans mon cou, je pouvais sentir ta respiration sur moi. Mon dos s'était cambré, ma tête légèrement renversée en arrière, nos deux souffles s'entremêlaient agréablement. J'avais entouré ton cou de mes bras, t'accueillant aisément en moi. Notre vitesse de croisière me surprit tout de même, et c'était la première fois que je prenais autant de plaisir c'était la première fois que je faisais l'amour et non que je faisais un acte sexuel bestial, mécanique. Oui, JR me faisait du bien et mes maux semblaient se panser petit à petit.

Je me laissais totalement aller, m'abandonnant à toi. J'avais confiance en toi et je m'autorisai à te le démontrer en ne refoulant pas mes gémissements de plaisir. Ton nom se perdait sur mes lèvres, le mien sortait sensuellement des tiennes, nos respirations résonnaient dans la chambre et il n'y avait que cela. Que cet instant parfait entre nous.

« Tu es magnifique Ren, me complimentas-tu en remontant le drap sur nous, sache que j'aurais jamais honte de toi, je t'aime pour qui tu es. »

Tu sais JR, je crois que j'ai de la chance d'avoir trouvé ma personne spéciale en toi.


End file.
